The Fire and the Strom
by End of Grace
Summary: The missing chapter from "How it all ends" Dranzer and Dragoon break the law by becoming mates!


The Fire and the Strom

The missing chapter from "How it all ends" 

By Bester Death

Feelings between bit beasts of different elements had always been strained at best. Water element beast were the highest in the chain, followed by the fire elements, Earth and Dark elements shared their status while his kind, the storm beasts were considered the lowest of all, right there under scum! Though that had slightly changed because of Black Dranzer dragged the name of dark bit beasts in to the mud with his antics. He wondered what the elders would do if they found out that Black had taken his human, Tala, as his mate! Probably the same thing they would do to him if they found out that he had fallen in love with Dranzer. Send him in to the abyss of no return! Personally he thought death was better…but no bit beast has ever killed another, so banishment was the ultimate punishment. He suddenly snapped back in to the present when he felt something slide in to his lap. It was Dranzer, and she looked scared and determined. Before either knew what was going on, their lips were locked tight in a passionate kiss. Dragoon wrapped his arms around Dranzer's waist pulling her closer to him. Dranzer's hands were frantic though Dragoon's hair pulling him deeper in to the kiss she had so desperately craved. 

Dragoon suddenly pulled away, with the need for breath but something more. 

"Red…Dranzer" he panted "We CAN'T!! Its' wrong!" 

"No" She moaned and suddenly he could see black tears falling from her stone eyes. This was a dangerous, all it would take were three words from both of them and they would both be damned. Their eyes were locked for a moment and they both knew it was far too late to walk away. Dranzer quickly wiped her cheeks and cupped Dragoon's face. 

"I…I love you Dragoon" There. She had taken the final step in to the pit, would Dragoon follow her? 

"I have always loved you Dranzer!" 

Dranzer's tears freely fell down her face now; her eyes were sad and loving. She had never looked more beautiful, in Dragoon's eyes then she did at that moment. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead and Dragoon could not hold back a shiver of excitement that ran though his body. The fire was possessing him, slowly heating the blood in his veins. Dranzer stood up gradually pulling Dragoon with her. A great storm was flowing over her making her shake with an unchecked desire, making it impossible to move anymore. The storm took a stronger hold over her, as Dragoon led her to his room, making her completely dazed and silent. Dragoon led her in to the dark blue room, filled only by moonlight that lit that large silk covered sheets of the bed. The thunder was beating against her heart now; she raised her hand to her chest to try and calm it but the storm continued to rage. The doorknob was cold to his touch, as his skin was burning in heat, as he closed the door. There was no turning back from the fire now. He turned to the delicate flame standing before him and waited for her to face him. Dranzer turned and face the storm; instincts so ancient in time started to take over her. She stared in to the eyes of the hurricane and knew there was no turning back. Somehow Dragoon knew he simply had to watch, watch and not touch the burning flame in fount of him. Slowly it started to shed it outer red flame, leaving them to cinders on the floor. His eyes engulfed the golden naked flame that was burning out of control in fount of him, waiting for him and him alone. The cold breath of the storm brushed against Dranzer's naked skin as she gazed upon the hard form of the hurricane; as he too ripped away his outer layers with his talons and his wild passion until he was as bare as she. Her ruby eyes were fixed on the beautiful and hard body of the hurricane, it was so stunning that she moaned in wanton desire. The flame was singing to him now, singing in to his blood, in to his heart. He walked to wards her, his skin burning with an ancient fever. 

"Dranzer can I touch you?" 

The hurricane was asking permission to hold her? She wanted him to embrace her. 

"I want you to do more then touch me Dragoon"

The flame was daring him? His shaking hand reached out and touched a burning hip. The flame tried to move away so he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, letting the flame burn him. 

"I will do more then touch you and even more then you can imagine Red. But I will led this dance" 

The flame's eyes met the hurricane's both fighting internal battles before the flame bent its head in submission by placing a soft kiss in the hollow of his neck.  Ah! The kiss burns and he wanted more. He pressed his lips against the flame, forcing its mouth open so his tongue can map out its now quarry. The flame tasted of exotic spices and honey. How could anything so dangerous and powerful taste so sweet?   The hurricane lifted the burning flame in to its arms carrying it over to the bed of silks. 

The soft silk felt alien to Dranzer's back, who was use to the cold hard material of leather. Yet she also felt strangle, as if she was still hovering in air due to the strength of her hurricane, he would never let her go. She raised her arms and embraced him tightly wanting nothing more then bury herself in to his heart.  His hands were soft and gentle against her yet she could also feel the hard muscles in his arms that held her.  The storm kissed her again allowing her to taste the sweet winter's rain and dew that came from his mouth. She moaned as his lips left hers and kissed her neck. Just as before instincts took over and the storm claimed what was his, with a sharp bite to Dranzer's throat. The flame howled in heat biting down on his own neck with her burning honey   mouth, scolding him, marking him. Dranzer sat up in Dragoon's lap licking her mark as he was doing hers. They belonged to each other now; no one else was allowed to touch them. Dragoon nuzzled his mark making the flame purr; his hands stroked her sides, trying to control the fire that burned inside of her and in him self. His kissed her collar bone and shoulder before he leaned his burning flame back and began to suck at her right breast with a fury of a starved child. Dranzer groaned at the wet mouth around her breast causing her nipple to go hard. A sudden wetness was building up else where and Dranzer could feel it running down her leg. She could see the eyes of the hurricane light up as inhaled her new scent. His mouth quickly removed its self from her right breast and quickly attacked the left. Dranzer was moaning loader now, the rage of the storm was turning her on, as more of her juices dripped down her leg. The flames scent was driving his nuts, it was if the scent was burning his scenes and driving him to an unquestionable need.  He could take it no longer; he removed his mouth away from her breast and gently opened his flame. The white gold was sliding down the flame's leg; it was dripping from her opening like a promise.  Dragoon licked the drop that had slid down her leg and shivered with the delicious taste. 

"You taste wonderful my Fire" moaned Dragoon as he lid his tongue in to Dranzer's body. Dranzer tried to move to away from the invading tongue but Dragoon gripped her hard and held her still. 

"Dragoon…my hurricane please…." 

"Don't more Red. I want to taste you!" whispered Dragoon as his tongue pushed itself deep in to Dranzer's body. Dranzer tried to arch herself in response to the hurricane's movements, but he held her down wanting her to simple ride the storm he was creating inside her. The thunder and lighting were one with her heart beating as one to the music of the storm. The electricity flowed with her blood and the storm bowled her mind until she was nothing but a passionate being of fleash.  Her whole body was on edge. Dragoon pulled away, licking his lips, as he crawled over Dranzer kissing his mark on her neck. Like all storm beast's his mark was in the shape of a lighting blot, and he was sure if he looked in a mirror he would see the fire shape mark on his own neck. The mark of Dranzer, his mate. 

"Dranzer...do you want this?" 

"Hum…Dragoon I need…" 

"You need…but do you want? Once I have entered you that's it Red! This is it! Chose!" Dragoon growled, he could barely control his own passion anymore the fever of the heat was driving all thoughts from his mind. Dranzer forced herself to sit up wrapping her arms around Dragoon's neck. She looked down at his body; he was hard and big, dripping with pre-cum. She looked up in to his eyes; eyes wanting an answer, wanting permission to continue.  She kissed his small nose and smiled, she loved him deeply. He had offered her a chance to get out a chance to walk away but she did not want it! She only wanted him. 

"Dragoon I want you! You; no one else!"     

Dragoon could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, and quickly kissed Dranzer with all the love in his heart. The fever was boiling now; his veins were on fire his heart was a volcano ready to burst. He laid her down gently and positioned himself in between her legs. 

"Do I have your permission Red?" 

"Yes Dragoon! Please I can't stand it anymore!" 

In one thrust he slammed in to her, breaking all barriers and laws until he was buried deep with in her. Oh the heat! The fiery burning heat it was wrapping around him, burning with in him. She was so tight and warm; he lay against her breast as she possessively wrapped her legs around his waist. They were one, fire and storm, flame and hurricane.  


End file.
